Katherine Ann Janeway
(2383) | rank = Captain | status = | father = Richard Janeway | mother = Gretchen Janeway | siblings = Nicole Janeway Phoebe Janeway (youngest) | marital = | spouse = | children = | relative = | image2 = Nikki-cox-groomsmen-premiere-06.jpg | caption2 = Katherine Janeway in basic Type 1 Under uniform }} :This is a IFUW Command Officer Katherine Ann Janeway is a Human Imperial Starfleet Officer who is currently posted as Commanding Officer (ICO) (Captain) in command of the Prototype Imperial Federation Warship NXT Voyager 74656-1202 and its crew (see Star Trek: Warship Voyager). It is due to the combined efforts of Captain Janeway and her crew that had achieved to advance the Imperial Federation by several 100 years in technical, social, and interspecies development. Biography Infancy Katherine was born on May 20, 2344 in Bloomington, Indiana, Mars to parents Richard and Gretchen Janeway. A lower middle class farming family who barely managed to make ends meet many times. Katherine was born the oldest of 3 girls. She is the oldest sister to Nicole and Phoebe Janeway. Childhood At the age of 5 Katherine's father given her the nickname of Goldenbird due to her always singing. When her parents could no longer afford for the care of their children they sent Katherine and her 2 sisters to live on her grandfathers farm. Katherine lived there until she went to join Imperial Starfleet Academy at the age of 12. At the age of 9 when her parents (who were now working as laborers aboard a deep space transport freighter in order to still care for their children) had returned on a short R&R leave and took all of their children on a short week long trip to Utopia City and a tour of Utopia Phoenix Yards so the girls could see where their parents worked and lived. The trip ended with a short hike at the rim of Valles Marineris (Katherine once noted to Q the trip was one of best times of her life). At the age of 10 Katherine's interest and passion for Science and Mathematics began to develop and grow. While in Elementary School Katherine was Captain of the schools tennis team which she had earned several awards from. Imperial Starfleet Career Career as Imperial Cadet Katherine was one of the best students in Academy history. Studying often for several days straight on any given subject. Katherine was taught by some of the best professors in Starfleet such as Patterson (Meta-Calculus), Hendricks (Applied Quantum Physics), and H'ohk (Klingon Exo-Physiology). As Katherine grew into young womanhood she began to develop a close relationship with John Boothby grandson of Academy Groundskeeper George Boothby. John always brought Katherine a small bouquet of fresh cut roses to her quarters every morning. It wasn't until several years later that Katherine discovered that both John and his grandfather were 2 alien beings from the Trans-Dimensional Species BORG Designation 8472. Complete Imperial Starfleet Education During her attendance period in Imperial Starfleet Academy Katherine excelled in the following subjects: *Meta-Calculus *Applied Quantum And Astrophysics *Hand to Hand Defense Techniques *Astrometrics *ExoBiology and Physiology Career as Imperial Officer Katherine began her career in Starfleet at the age of 19. First in her class Janeway quickly earned her first Starfleet post aboard the Military Science Exploratory Vessel AL-Batani under the command of Captain Cassie Paris and served as an Junior Science Officer. After graduating from Starfleet Academy at 21 Katherine rose to the rank of Lieutenant and served for several years on a Imperial Starfleet Outpost Orbiting the moon of Arias 12 located on the border of the Gamma Quadrant during the BORG/Dominion Wars in which her quick thinking and decisive actions saved several of her fellow soldiers had helped her earn her current post as Captain of Warship Voyager. Delta Quadrant Mission (2371) On August 15, 2371 just 2 months after receiving her command promotion, Katherine was given Imperial orders to assume command of Prototype long range Warship [[Star Trek: Warship Voyager|NXT Voyager]]. The ship's primary mission was to be the first stage of a 20-year-long Imperial Survey/Colonization expansion mission of the Delta Quadrant in order to expand Imperial strategic territory and resources (basic and military). Upon arrival to Jupiter Central Station where Voyager was in Dry Dock, Katherine first met the ships Command and Medical Holograms Voyager 1 and Deanna Troi. The two then introduced her to the only other ship crew person that was already on board. Sara Uliaia was ships Chief Cybernetics Officer who at the time was overseeing the final installation process of Voyager's Internal Defense System central unit Seven of Nine. Duty Uniform Captain Janeway typically wears a Type 1 Imperial Starfleet Duty Suit worn by most female Imperial officers. The Duty Suit consists of 3 parts. First is an Over jacket (as seen in top picture) which is equipped with internal communications and sensory equipment. Second is a 1 piece under uniform (as seen in picture on right) which is built to withstand radiation, electromagnetic interference, and many low yield energy weapons fire (which is why most Imperial Starfleet uniforms are called "Stun Proof"). The third part of her uniform are either knee high service boots or more casual heels (as seen in picture on right) for non combat situations. Category:Humans Category:Star Trek: Warship Voyager characters Category:NXT Voyager personnel Category:Imperial Federation captains (Warship VOY) Category:Imperial Federation officers (Warship VOY)